Falling for him all over again
by TheRealBlaireNightwing
Summary: I layed back exhausted. What a day... "This is crazy," I murmured. "What is?" "That you almost beat me while we were sparring, but I still kicked your butt." ;) Read to fully understand what's going on. Adopted from cici287
1. UPDATE!

**Hey guys! So you're probably wondering, "Belinda, why is the title of the story the same exact title as cici287's story?!" Well hang on, don't get your pantyhose in a knot. Let me explain. So there's this story called, "Falling for him all over again." This story was originally created by cici287. Unfortunatlly, she could not continue the story. So I have decided to take over the story. I have already gotten permission to take over the story. I will be starting at chapter 11. Be sure to also check out my other story, "Ninjago The Journey Continues". See ya soon! ;)**


	2. Another update!

**Hey guys! So yeah, this is another update! So, I just realized that the original "Falling for him all over again" story chapters one through ten have been deleted. But, before you say anything like, "What! Oh great now I can't read the first ten chapters of the greatest love story of all time!" Well...YOU THOUGHT WRONG! I knew something like this would happen, so I copy and pasted ****ALL ****of the first ten chapters. Yes, yes thank you very much. Please hold your applause. Well anyway, I'm going to post those chapters first, get finished with my chapter for the story, maybe draw a picture to be a new cover for my two stories, as you can see I have a lot of stuff on my plate. Toodles! :)**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Sue's POV)

"Today's the day!" I thought. I finally get to see Nya! Its been many since I last saw her. Ever since she moved away with her brother. I remember we met when my father was buying something from her father since he worked as a blacksmith. I remember that day well…

"Father! Where are we going?" I asked. I was only five years old. My short black hair was tied into a high bun, and I was wearing a traditional red Chinese Dress with wooden shoes.

He took my hand and said, " We are going to a blacksmith shop."

"Why?"

"Well, Daddy just wants to look at something Sue, we wont be long," he reassured. "Now come on, say bye to Mommy."

"Bye Mommy!" I shouted from the living room. "I'm going with Daddy!"

I remembered she said something from the kitchen, but I couldn't hear her since I was already out the door.

It took about fifth teen minutes to get to the shop.

When I got there,


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -(How I met Nya and Kai)

When I got there, I was still holding my father's hand.

The man in Blacksmith shop had messy dark hair. The man wore glasses, and he had wrinkles under his eyes. I saw him put something in a bucket of water, and smoke came out of it.

Since I was just five years old, I really couldn't understand what he was doing. I now had a tighter grip on my Father's hand. My Father noticed it and looked at me with a weird expression. "Are you ok Sue?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Yes Daddy," I said in a little five-year old voice.

He gave a smile.

"Daddy, what is that man doing?" I asked pointing to the man in the shop, and I gave him a questioning look.

"Looks like he is making something," he replied.

The man in the shop looked up at us as he took the object out of the water. "Hello," he greeted with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Lee Yong," my Father greeted with a smile also.

He then gestured his free hand to me. "And this is my daughter, Sue. Say hello Sue."

"Hello," I said.

The man looked at me for a few seconds. He then smiled at me. "Hello Sue, You can call me, Mister Chang, and you look about my daughter's age." His back now faced us. "Nya!" he called. He then turned around to face me. "My daughter will be here in a few." He now looked at my Dad. "Did you want to look around, Mr. Yong?"

"Yes," replied my father.

"Yes Dad?" I heard someone say from behind Mr. Chang.

He turned around. "Oh Nya," he said. The young girl came forward to her Dad. The girl did look my age, and she also wore a red dress, similar to mine. She had short black hair that fell to her chin. Mr. Chang put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "This is my daughter Nya."

"Hi," she smiled.

"Hello," I replied.

I heard footsteps behind the two. I put my head to the side to get a better look. There stood a boy. He was wearing a blacksmith uniform. He had brown hair that was styled in little spikes. He looked about two or three years older than me. He looked pretty handsome. "Dad, can I make a sword now?" he whined.

Mr. Chang looked at the boy. "This is my son, Kai, Kai this is Sue and Mr. Yong."

"Hi" he said with a little wave. "Now can I make a sword," he pleaded.

His father shook his head. "Not now Kai…"

That was about nine years ago. I smiled at the memory.

"Sue! Are you all ready? We are going soon!" called my Dad.

"Yeah Dad, I'm ready!" I yelled back. I looked out my window, "I can't wait to see you again Nya," I thought. "I wonder how much you've changed, would you think that I've changed?"

I looked at the mirror. My hair grew longer then I last saw her. My black hair grew to just above my waist. It was now highlighted with a caramel color. I now just wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans.

Then, thoughts and memory's about Kai appeared in my head randomly. I just shook my head, and put those thoughts aside. What was that about?


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- (Arrival)

"Alright! Time to go Sue!, yelled my mother.

"Finally!", I sighed in relief. It takes my parents HOURS to get ready. Even if they're just going to me off somewhere. I took my suitcase, and went to the bed room door. I had enough clothes for a month, right? Oh well. I looked back at my room one last time before leaving.

My parents and I went into the car, and drove off. I got a great view of the city. The people rushing by…I started to drift off for a few minutes….

"SUE! WAKE UP!" my father yelled.

"AAAAHHH" I yelped. I saw my laughing parents. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry Honey," he laughed.

"Ugh," I sighed. I swear my parents are like, in their forties, but they still can act childish. "Please, tell the reason you woke me up was because were here," I begged.

"That's right Sweetie," smiled my mom. "Were here."

I looked up from the car window. "Wow…" I exclaimed. "The dojo is…beautiful," I sighed dreamily.

"Sue, do you want to just stare at the dojo all day, or do you want to go inside, and see Nya?" asked my mom.

I then jumped out of the car. I turned back at my parents and smiled with a little wave. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I love you! I'll see you in a month, and yes I'll call you often to tell you how things are going!" I was just about to run up to the door until my dad stopped me.

"Sue Wait!" my dad called.

My back slouched a little, and a pout came on my face. I turned around. "Yes Dad?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Don't you want us to go with you for a little bit?"

"Dad, I'm fourteen," I sighed. "I can take care of myself."

Are you sur-" I cut him off.

"Yes Dad, I'm sure."

"Ok then, just don't forget to-" I cut him off again.

"Dad I got it ok? You don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

My mother then smiled at me. "Ok then Hon, we'll see you soon! We love you!" They drove off.

"Finally," I sighed in relief. I ran up to the dojo door.

I knocked a few times. A few moments passed until I heard footsteps coming. I just suddenly gripped my suitcase tighter.

Then, a young boy opened the door. He looked awfully familiar. I examined him. His hair was in huge spikes, and he was wearing a red ninja outfit. I thought for a second. Where have I seen him before? Wait,

"Kai!" I smiled. "Its so good to see you!"

He gave a questioning look. "And you are?"

I smiled at him. He really doesn't recognize me? Wow, I guess I've changed more than I thought. "Kai, its me, Sue!"

Then, it looked like he was…blushing? NO, it must just sun right?

I couldn't help but bight my bottom lip in nervousness.

"Sue…" he finally said. "Wow, I haven't seen you in, years?"

I giggled. Well, at least he remembers me. "Yup."

"Uh…I …uh…mmmm"

"SUE!" I heard from behind him. There stood Nya. She was in a red dress, kind of like the one she wore the first time I saw her. Her hair was still short, but she grew a lot. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you.!"

I laughed and hugged back. "You too!"

Nya, let go of me, and tuned to her brother. "Kai, are you…blushing?' she asked.

"NO!" he quickly said. Now his face looked even redder.

Nya began to laugh. " You so totally are."

I knew my face was turning red too. So he really was blushing? Was it because of…me?


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- (Falling for her? Again?)

(Kais POV)

I was just busy training with my friends in the training yard until I heard a knock. I knew Sensei Wu wouldn't get the door since he was meditating, and its almost impossible to get him out of that. "Jay can you get the door?" I said as I was beating up the dummy.

"Why me?" Jay whined.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, don't you see me training over here?"

"Nu-uh, I'm not going, besides I didn't even here a knock."

"Cole? Zane?" I pleaded.

They both shook their head no.

I scowled at them. "Fine, I'll get it," I mumbled. I then walked out of the training yard where the sound of punching and kicking followed my ears then started to fade away.

"Now who could be at the door?" I thought to myself. "People hardly EVER visit"

I sighed as I opened the door. There in front of me stood a young girl who looked like Nya's age. Her hair was just above her waist, and it was highlighted with caramel colors. Her eyes were light brown. She wore a red tank top with black skinny jeans, and black high-heeled boots. She had a warm smile on her face. She was holding bags on both hands.

"She's pretty." I thought. "But what is she doing here?"

Before I could say anything to her she put her bags down and raised her arms out in the air.

"Kai, its so good to see you!" she smiled excitedly.

Huh, she knows me? I gave her a questioning look. "And you are?" I asked waiting for a reply.

She smiled her warm smile again. For some reason, that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Kai, its me, Sue!"

Sue? As in, Sue Yong? Nya's old best friend ever since she was five? The girl who I have secretly had a crush on for YEARS until we moved? The pretty, funny, adventurous, smart, and perfect Sue? That Sue?

I felt my cheeks redden a little. Oh god, please don't let her notice. I then realized I was just standing there looking like an idiot in front of her. "Fool! Don't just stand there like an idiot talk to her!" a voice yelled in my head.

"Sue," I FINALLY said. Yay, finally a sentence! "Wow, I haven't seen you in.. years?" Wow, I totally sound like an idiot. Why is this happening! I never felt like this before! Even back then!

She giggled. Oh great, now she's laughing at me. "Yup," she said with that heart-melting smile.

"Uh…I…um…mmmm" Come on Man! Say something! Your acting stupid right now!

"SUE!" I heard Nya yell behind me. Oh thank goodness…

She ran over to Sue and hugged her. It looked like she was choking her, but Sue just laughed. Wow, what beautiful laugh. I think my face was turning redder.

After the hug Nya looked at me. "Kai, are you..blushing?" she asked.

"NO!" I quickly said. Oh stupid! Stupid!

Nya laughed at me. "You so totally are!"

Curse you Nya! If Sue wasn't there, I swear I would kill her! Or humiliate her. I smirked at the thought.

I had to get out of there, fast! Before I make myself look any stupider. "Ok, well I have to get back to training." I said. As I walked away I waved to Sue. "See you later Sue! It was good seeing you again!" When I looked at her quickly, she looked a bit disappointed. Hah, that would too good to be true. Especially how I made myself look back there in front of her.

Its official, I, Kai the ninja of Fire, is falling for Sue Yong, again.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- (Meeting the others)

(Sue's POV)

As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad as he walked away. The sun beating down on his hair making it shine, I couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Ugh, please don't tell me your blushing too," I heard Nya groan.

"Huh?" I went as I turned to face Nya.

"Do you like my brother or something?"

I laughed in nervousness. "What the heck? What makes you think that?" I then avoided her eyes by looking to the side.

At the corner I could see her put her hands on her hips and roll her eyes. "Oh please, even till now you're a terrible liar." She then let out a giggle.

I playfully hit her on the arm. "Shut up!" I giggled with her. We totally sounded like girly-girls. Which we really were not. Just like old times.

"Well come on!" she said grabbing my arm. "I want you to meet the others."

"But what about my bags!" I said trying to reach for my bags at the doorway, but Nya was already dragging me, and we were running down the hall.

"We'll get them later!" she said as we were running.

She opened a door and tossed me inside. "Hey!" I said.

She giggled. "Sorry."

I rolled my eyes at her. I turned around and saw four guys. There was Kai. They were training. There were dummies and punching bags, and other stuff they used for ninja practice. I was mostly staring at Kai of course.

He didn't see me yet though.

He threw direct punches at the punching bags. His sleeves were pulled back so I could see his muscles flex at each punch. Then he threw perfect round-house kicks. He puffed out a breath with each kick, as sweat dripped down his face. "Ha!" he went with each strike. He looked absolutely stunning.

An elbow in the ribs brought me back to reality. I shook my head. "Huh?" I went. I turned to my right to see Nya looking at me with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. She then gave me an evil smirk. "Enjoying the view Sue?" she snickered.

I gasped. I punched her arm again. She kept laughing. When she stopped she dropped her arms to her side and looked directly at me. "Sue, its ok if you have a tiny crush on Kai, I would totally understand."

"I-I d-don't know w-what your-uh- talking about." I stuttered. I nervous sweat traveled down the left side of my face.

She sighed and shook her head. "Hey guys!" she called. "I want you to somebody!" she said cupping her hands over her mouth.

The guys completely stopped at what they were doing and looked at us. They walked over. Kai, stood there for an extra moment staring before following.

The four went in front of us. I got a good at all of them. There was this one with a light blue ninja uniform. His hair a light shade of brownish. It was brushed down. The other one had a pitch black ninja uniform. His hair was the same color, and his side bang fell over his dark eyes. There was another guy with a white ninja uniform. His hair was almost the same color, and his hair has styled in a rectangular-shape.

"Guys," Nya began. "This is my best friend Sue Yong, she will be staying with us for a month." She pointed to me, but I really don't that was needed.

She then looked at me. "Sue, this is Jay," she said gesturing to the one with the blue ninja uniform. "He's the ninja of lighting." He then took out to golden nun chucks with electricity connecting them instead of a chain. "Hey," he said while spinning the upchucks.

The one next to him rolled his eyes. He stuck out his hand to me to shake it. "Sup? I'm Cole, the ninja of earth."

I shook his hand. "Good to meet you Cole," I smiled.

I then faced to the ninja with the white uniform. He also stuck his hand out for me to shake it. I took it. "Greetings," he said.

"I am Zane, the ninja of ice, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You too Zane," I replied with a polite smile.

"Well, you already know who I am," chuckled Kai.

I looked down and smiled as a light shade of pink colored my cheeks. I then smiled at him. "Yep, Kai, the ninja of fire."

He smiled at me.

I was so close to sighing dreamily, but thankfully I stopped myself. The other three guys went back to training.

"So, how is your stay so far Sue?" Kai asked.

"Oh its fine, I really like the dojo you have here."

"Hey, have you met Sensei Wu yet?" he asked.

"Oh, not yet," I replied.

"OH, then, Kai!" said Nya interrupting. "You should take her to go meet Sensei Wu then!"

I turned to face Nya, and gave her a 'What the heck are you doing!' look.

She gave me a 'Trust me, you'll thank me later' look in reply.

"What?" went Kai. "What about you Nya?"

"Oh, uh, I have to help, JAY with his inventions," she lied while smiling sweetly. "Now go on you two", she said pushing Kai and I out of the training yard. "Go introduce Sue to Sensei Wu."

'Nya wait!" Kai protested.

But we were already in the hallway, and Nya was gone. Kai's face started to turn red.

"Um, uh this way," he said nervously. We then walked in awkward silence.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Does she really feel the same way?

(Kai's POV)

Man, I really do hate Nya right now. SHE MADE ME GO INDRODUCE SUE TO SENSEI WU! I know it doesn't seem that bad, but she could have done that! Plus, now, Sue and I are walking down the hall ALONE in silence, well more like awkward silence. Thank you Nya, thanks very much! Grr, I'm going to get her someday.

The hallway is silent, and all I could hear was the tapping of out feet on the wooden floor. So to break the silence, I turned to Sue, but she was looking at the ground.

"So," I said, trying to get her attention.

She looked up at me. Her milk chocolate eyes meeting my dark eyes. My stomach twisted inside.

"So.." she said mimicking my tone. She smiled at me.

"Sensei's just a little further down the hall."

"Well, at least were not going to take any stairs," she said, slightly giggling.

I smiled at her. Man, she sure is beautiful…

"Kai? Yoo hoo…" she said waving her hand in front of my face as we were walking. "Are you there?"

I laughed. "I didn't go anywhere Sue, don't worry."

She giggled. "You dozed there for a second."

"Ah, I was just thinking of something' "

"May I ask what you were thinking about?"

I have to think fast. Hm…"I was just thinking about training."

"Oh…"

We were finally in front of Sensei's door.

"Here we are," I said, as I slid open Sensei Wu's door.

He was sitting with his legs criss-crossed on a little pillow. There was a tea-pot sitting in front of him. Not a surprise, and he was sipping a cup of tea.

Sue and I bowed to him. "Hello, Sensei Wu," I greeted.

Sensei Wu then stood up, and bowed as well. "Hello Kai," he replied, and then he looked at Sue. "And who might this be?"

"This is Sue Yong, an old friend of Nya's."

She gave Sensei a polite smile. "Hello."

"Hello, Sue, I surely hope you will enjoy your stay here."

Later the evening, I was walking down the hall, as I passed by Nya's room. I heard they were talking. I know it isn't right for me to eaves drop on their conversation, but I just couldn't help myself. I pressed my right ear to her door.

"Come on Sue, just admit it already," I heard Nya say. Admit what?

Sue repeated my question. "Admit what?" she asked, but she was laughing nervously.

"Admit that you like him," Nya whispered sharply. WHAT! WHO DOES SHE LIKE! I nearly said that out loud, but I bit my bottom lip just in time to stop myself.

"I don't like him ok!" she replied.

She's lying, even though I can't see her right now, I know she is lying. She was always a terrible liar, but really, who does she like? Cole? Jay? Zane?….me? Nah, why would she ever like me?

"Come on, Sue, I know you like him," I heard Nya whisper. I knew she had a smirk on her face as she said that.

Come on, I'm dying to know right now, or maybe, even terrified to know who she likes.

"I don't ok? I mean, he would never like me anyway," Sue said in a sad tone. "He's an awesome, talented, strong, and handsome ninja, and I'm just an ordinary girl."

Ok, that's where she's wrong, Sue is just, amazing, talented, intelligent, kind, caring, honest, sweet, athletic, and I could go on and on, but I really want to hear this.

"Sue, Kai really does like you, I've seen the way he looks at you." Nya said.

I nearly fell on the floor. She likes me! The amazing Sue Yong likes me!

"Ok fine, I like Kai Ok!" Sue admitted.

Oh my god oh my god, SHE LIKES ME! SHE REALLY LIKES ME! Woo Hoo! I couldn't stop smiling to myself. She feels the same way. I couldn't believe it. I walked away, careful not to be heard, smiling to myself.

She likes me back


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Just the way you are

(Sue's POV)

It was now evening, after Kai introduced me to Sensei Wu, I gotta admit, he really is a nice guy. Sensei Wu I mean, but so is Kai! I mean uh, oh now this is confusing!

Nya, walked in the room smiling.

I was just sitting on a pillow on the floor listening to my Ipod, and I looked up at her suspiciously.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked, removing my headphones from my ears.

She giggled. "Ohh, no reason, but anyways, how was your little 'walk' with Kai?"

I began to blush madly. "Uh, it was ok," I giggled nervously, while twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. "I mean, uh, he introduced me to Sensei Wu, and Sensei Wu is like, really nice! Aha," I said nervously. Man, I sound so stupid right now! I am so glad Kai isn't here!

Nya rolled her eyes at me, and sat down next to me.

"Come on Sue, just admit it already," Nya pressed.

I tried to stall. "Admit what?" I said, laughing nervously.

"Admit that you like him!" Nya said sharply.

"I don't like him ok!" I lied. Oh no, I lied, and worse, I'm a TERRIBLE liar!

"Come on, Sue, I know you like him," she smirked.

"I don't like him ok?" I mean, he would never like me anyways," I said in a sad tone. "He's an awesome, talented, strong, and handsome ninja, and I'm just an ordinary girl."

Nya just sighed an shook her head. "Sue, Kai really does like you, I've seen the way he looks at you," she smiled.

I smiled. "Really?" I whispered ever so softly.

She smiled and nodded.

I then took a deep breath. There's really no point in hiding it anymore. "Ok fine, I like Kai ok!" I finally admitted.

I then thought I heard something outside of our door, it sounded like footsteps, but I just ignored it.

Nya then clasped her hands together. "I knew it! Aha, I knew it! I knew it!"

I laughed at her. "Ok, Nya, your right, your right."

She then stood up. "Anyways, I'm going to go see Jay."

But before she got away I said, "So you like Jay huh," I smirked.

She froze at her spot.

"Uh," she went. "Uh bye!" she said rushing out the door.

I shook my head. "Guess I'm not the only one crushing here," I thought.

I once again put my head phones on, and scrolled down my music list on my Ipod till I landed on my favorite song, 'Just the way you are'.

I made sure the door was closed, so no one would hear me sing.

I then sang along as the song was playing.

"When I see face, there's not a thing that I would change, cause your amazing, just the way you are, and when you smile, the world stops, and stares for a while, cause your amazing, just the way you are," I sang.

I then heard a chuckle.

I looked up to see KAI right there, he was leaning against the door frame.

My face reddened of embarrassment. "Kai," I exclaimed. "Uh, hey! Uh, what brings you here?"

He shrugged. "Ah, you know, I just wanted to say hey."

I bit my bottom lip. "Uh, you, didn't hear me sing did you?" I asked, HOPING very much that he didn't.

"Actually, I did," he smiled. "You have a very good voice by the way."

I smiled, embarrassed. "Uh, thanks," I smiled. Putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He turned away from me, but before he walked away, he whispered softly. "You know, that song is perfect to describe you."

My head shot up. "What?" I said. He really thinks that?

He smiled, and walked away, until he was completely out of sight.

I slide the door closed, and my back slide down against it.

Oh…my…god


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

(Sue's POV)

I tossed and turned on the bed, uncomfortably. I just couldn't seem to get cozy. My hair was a mess, and I am sweating, even though I was wearing a white tank top, and light blue shorts. I finally just sat up, and I buried my face into my hands. I then looked to Nya on the right side of the room where she was sleeping in her bed. She looked relaxed, and slept soundly.

I looked at the digital clock that was next to me. It read, 12:37. I sighed.

I then finally set my feet to the floor softly, careful not to wake my best friend. I then slowly, and softly tip-toed out of the room.

I walked slowly through the hallway, trying not to wake anyone up. Especially Kai.

Once I reached the door to the training yard, I slid the door open. Once I opened the door, I felt the cool night breeze greet me with open arms. A relaxed smile started to form on my face.

I closed the door behind me softly, and plopped down on the steps. I leaned back, and put my hands on steps for support, as I leaned my head back. I closed my eyes. I felt the breeze blow my hair back. My hair was lifted up by the wind. I gave out a sigh of satisfaction. I feel much better.

I opened my eyes to see the stars shining above me.

That was when I heard the door behind me open. I didn't really want to turn around. I wanted to stay in this comfortable position.

I heard the footsteps coming closer to me. Then, the I heard the person plop down next to me.

I saw the color red from the corner of my eye, so I already know who the person is. Kai.

We sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until he finally spoke up.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I sighed dreamily. I turned my head to him. "Kai, did I wake you?"

He slightly chuckled. "No, don't worry, I come out here too when I cant sleep, or if I just need to think."

I smiled at him, as he looked me in the eyes. Of course I felt nervous, but I tried not to ruin the moment. "So, what are you thinking about?"

He looked down, and murmured something, so softly that even I couldn't hear. "What was that?"

He was still looking down. "Nothing Sue, nothing."

I looked at him with an un-convinced face.

He put his hands up in defense. "Sue, its nothing, really," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Kai, if you say so…"

He laughed. "I'm serious, Sue its nothing important, why do you want to know anyways?"

I blushed slightly. "I just want to know."

He looked at me with a heart-melting smile and said, "You know I don't think your just an ordinary girl right?"

"Really?"

He scooted closer to me. "Of course, your smart, strong, funny, and your really good at martial arts too." He chuckled at that last part.

"Oh yeah, remember when we were little-"

Kai put his hand up to signal me to stop talking. "Please, don't remind me of that Sue, I've been trying to forget that for years."

I giggled. "I sure did beat you at martial arts when we were little, didn't I?"

He looked down with an embarrassed smile on his face. "Yes," he murmured.

I then cupped my hand around my right ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, could you please speak up?" I said, with a smirk on my face.

'Ok, fine, you did kick my butt in martial arts when we were little."

I laughed. "I bet I could still beat you in martial arts now, too."

He laughed. "Oh, is that a challenge Sue?" he asked with a smirk.

I leaned forward so our faces were just inches apart. "Maybe it is," I replied with a smirk on my face again.

"Alright, tomorrow, afternoon, in the training yard."

"Alright then," I replied pulling away. Just like old times…

I yawned. "Well I better go back to bed." I stood up, and looked down at Kai. Who was still sitting. "And Kai?"

"Yeah?"

I leaned down , and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Uh, for what?"

"Lots of things," I replied, and walked away with a huge grin on my face, without looking back.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Sue's POV)**

The sun shined into the room. I felt it shine on my face, warming it up, I smiled slightly. My eyes opened, and I sat up on the bed, and stretched out my arms , and gave out a soft yawn.

I looked over to Nya on the right side of the room, who was still in her bed, her hair sprawled over the pillow, and she faced the wall, still sound asleep.

I let out a sigh, and jumped out of my bed. I went over to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me softly.

I smiled a bit, as I remembered last night, with Kai, just sitting out there under the stars, oh yea, were sparring this afternoon. I looked at my reflection on the mirror, my hair a bit tangled, and my clothes wrinkled.

I just grabbed a brush on top of the sink and brushed out the tangles in my hair. I tied it up in a high ponytail, with a few strands framing my face. Guess I better warm up for this afternoon.

I walked lazily to the kitchen. My eyes were still half open. I gave out another yawn.

"Mornin' Sleeping Beauty," I heard a voice chuckle.

"Morning Cole," I yawned. "What are you doing up early? Its 7:10."

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied. His feet were up on the table, and his chair tilted back a bit. His arms were folded across his chest, and his head down, with his eyes closed.

"Let me guess, you didn't get enough beauty sleep," I said with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?," he ask as is head shot up to look at me. "Do I have dark circles under my eyes," he asked, in a bit of a panicky tone as his index finger touched the skin under his eyes.

I giggled slightly. "Nah, your fine, hey where are the others?"

He shrugged. "Sleeping I guess, eh, probably something that I should do, gotta get more beauty sleep." He stood up from the chair and stretched. He started to walk down the hall, then he waved his hand to me without turning to face me. "You should probably get some more sleep too, ya know, unless if you want those dark circles under your eyes!"

I just shook my head. "I'm fine," I replied.

He looked back at me for a moment then just shrugged. "Suit your self," he yawned and disappeared down the hall.

After I ate a quick breakfast, I made my way to the training yard.

"Better start warming up," I muttered to myself. I went up to a punching bag and started throwing punches and kicks. The punching bag swayed back and forth from the impacts.

"What are you doing Sue?" A feminine voice asked tiredly behind me.

"Nya?" I said turning around to face her.

Her hair was a mess, her clothes wrinkled, and her eyes barely open. "Its first thing in the morning, why would you be practicing martial arts this early?"

"What? I don't see anything wrong with that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Spill it, now." I gave her a scared look. "W-what are you talking about?"

She gave a death glare.

I nipped my bottom lip.

"Sue," Nya growled.

"Alright, I'm sparring with Kai this after noon!"

Nya then smiled a big toothy smile. "Ok, that I gotta see, what time exactly? I'm so gonna watch you kick his butt!"

I laughed.

Nya's laughter then died down, and gave me a serious look. "But Sue, Kai really has gotten a lot stronger, and if you want to defeat him, then you better push all your feelings about him to the side as you fight."

I frowned. "He's gotten that strong."

I glared at the training yard. "Then I better get started.."

I looked at Nya. "I've grown strong too Nya, not just your brother, pft, besides, its just sparring, nothing really serious."

"Well, that gives you the perfect opportunity to show him what your made of, show him that kick-butt side of you."

I smiled. "Your right."

(Later this afternoon)

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I put my hands on the counter, and leaned forward as I looked down. "This is it," I sighed. "I can finally show him, everyone, what I'm made of."

I walked out of the bathroom, and to my bag next to my bed. I rummaged through it to find the objects I was looking for. "Hah, found you," I said, as I pulled out my fighting gloves. I thin, but strong pair of dark brown gloves.

I put them on my hands and adjusted them.

I walked to the training yard, where Kai was waiting, and Nya, was sitting on the steps, giving me an encouraging look.

I walked up to him. I clenched my fist and slammed it against my open palm across my chest, "Alright, lets do this,"

I said confidently.

He smirked at me. "Lets see what you got."

I clenched both of my fists this time, as I went into my fighting stance with a determined look on my face. Inhale…Exhale….Inhale...Exhale….

I can do this….

I can do this….

Put all feelings and emotions away, and suddenly my eyes snapped open with determination.

Kai, suddenly charged at me, getting ready to strike. He suddenly jumped right up in the air, and was about to kick me.

As he came down, I jumped back suddenly, and did a back flip to ensure my place.

He charged at me again, and threw multiple punches at me,

I dodged each one quickly and skillfully. Now time for offense. I clenched my fist real tight, and threw a powerful punch square on his face, sending him tumbling back, holding his face.

"Arg!" I heard him yell.

I flinched at this. I hit him too hard…

Before I knew it, he kicked me at my waist, sending me to the side. I gasped.

He tricked me.

He stared at me. "Never let your guard down Sue," I commented, grinning.

I put on a small smile on my face.

I charged at him, and did a spinning hu-kick. I got him right at the cheek, and before he regained balance I struck a good punch to his chest.

I jumped and did a side kick on his forehead, not to hard, but enough to knock him down.

He gritted his teeth, and he jumped on his feet, he started throwing powerful kicks.

I kept my whole body moving, to dodge the kicks, and I used my hands to block some punches.

He then stopped. He then yelled, "NINJAGO!"

Suddenly a spinning blur, of fire was spinning around me.

OH no…..


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Sue's POV)

The fire swirled around me, creating an intense heat.

"KAI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I heard Nya shriek.

He came right towards me, I glared at the blazing fire he created, and flipped backwards far away from him.

I clenched my fist and charged at him. "HAAAAA!"

I jumped high in midair which confused Kai, and I did a summersault, my fist up, and ready to strike, Kai stopped the spin jitsu, and looked up with his eyes widened.

He jumped back right at the neck of time which caused me to punch the ground, cracking it a bit from the strong impact.

Nya and Kai stood there frozen.

"What the..?" I heard Kai whisper.

I smirked. "Your not the only one who got stronger Kai, I did too, a lot stronger."

He let out a breath of relief. "Heh, then I don't have to hold back then."

I growled, how dare he…

We both charged at each other, He threw a strong punch that I dodged easily, and threw more strong kicks that I just blocked with my hands that could stand the impact.

Before he knew it, I was right behind him, in the air, and struck a powerful blow to his back. That sent him rolling on the ground.

"Is that all you got Kai?" I asked in a cool tone with an evil smirk.

He got up. "How did you…, how could you move that fast?"

He jumped in the air in a second and did flips ready to attack, I put my arms in front of my face in a X form, and he his foot hit right in middle of it. That threw me off balance, and he side kicked my stomach, and did a back kick to my face.

I hit the ground hard, painfully effecting my shoulder. I gasped in pain. I clutched onto my shoulder. I can take it…I can take it….

He swiftly moved behind me, and elbowed my neck.

That's it…That's it….

He kicked me hard to my waist, the did a spinning round-house kick to my chin.

_Patience Sue…Wait for it….For the perfect moment._

I collapsed to the ground. My arm hugging my stomach, and my other arm outstretched as if reaching for something, and my cheek laid on the ground with my eyes closed. I felt a tiny bit of blood trickle down my cheek.

I opened one eye ever so slightly so no one would notice, and Kai just stood there with concern, and worry all over his face. He rushed towards me, and I smiled slightly. So he does care. Nya stood three on the steps with concern, but confusion on her face. Good eye for noticing Nya.

Here we go….I stood up on my hands and spun my legs around which got Kai a good one on his cheek, that made him tumble on the ground.

"Never let your guard down Kai," I said repeating his words. If he knew me better, then he should know that I never just collapse from a few strikes, it takes so much more than that, so much more.

He stood up with a smile. "I gotta say, your as tough as nails Sue."

I made a fighting stance, and made a small smile. "Why thank you."

"If only you were like that when you were bullied by those jerks."

My eyes widened with shock. He still remembers…

_Flashback:_

_I was 7, I skipped merrily to the park. My black hair held up in a high bun with chop sticks. I wore a red t-shirt, with blue shorts. _

_Once I reached the park, two boys that looked about eight, or nine years old were sparring._

_I walked up to them and smiled in a friendly manner. "Hi, I'm Sue! Can I play with you?"_

_They looked up at me, and scoffed. They got up and towered over me. _

_One with brown, and ruffled hair laughed at me. "Why would we wanna play with you? You look pretty weak."_

_The other with raven hair, and had bangs that covered his right eye, laughed at me also. _

_I stepped back in fear. "I-I just want to play with you."_

_They both laughed again. "Can you spar?" the brunette asked. _

_I wanted to sound tough. "Yes I can!" _

_He scoffed. "Yeah right, you liar. You cant spar, you cant fight to save your own life."_

_That boy was right that time, but even then I didn't want to look weak. _

"_I CAN FIGHT!" I yelled. _

"_Then prove it!" They yelled back._

_My palms became sweaty, and blood drained from my face. They are going hurt me._

_They charged at me. One kicked my stomach, and the one behind me elbowed my head. _

_I gasped in terrible pain. _

_I tried to block their attacks, but I was to slow._

_The brunette kneed me to my rib cage, and the other one kicked my chin. _

_I got a punch to my jaw, and I fell to the floor, protecting my head with my arms, and praying for it to be over._

_Thankfully, it was. I opened my eyes to see Kai standing in front me, shielding me, and he chased the boys away._

_He kneeled in front of me, and caressed my cheek. "Sue, how could you let them do this to you?" he asked softly. The blood dropped to his hand, and he looked down at it with fury. He clenched his fist._

"_I will get the," he growled. When he looked at me, his face softened. _

_He embraced me. "I'll never let anyone hurt again, I promise."_

Kai saved me. From that day on, I trained as much as I could. To become stronger. To stand my ground.

"You did save me from them Kai," I told him. "But now, I'm stronger, and I will not give up until I win!"

This is more than a spar. This is to prove myself.

We both jumped in the air, and attacked. Our fists connected, and shot us both to the ground.

He charged at me. I flipped, and jumped in front of him, before he could attack, and kneed his rib cage, he flew in the air, and I jumped up to him.

Once I was above him, I flipped for the last time, and kicked him down.

As he fell. I grabbed his shirt, and held my tight fist above his face. Once we hit the ground, he looked up at my fist with a frightened face. He squeezed his eyes shut, and waited for the attack.

When I didn't, he forced one eye open.

"I win."


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ninjas and Arguments**

**Sue's POV**

I let go of Kai's shirt and he nearly collapsed to the ground. I slightly laughed and stretched out a hand as an offer to help. He smiled and grabbed on to my hand as I hoisted him up. "I have to say Sue Yong, that was some pretty good sparring you did out there," Kai remarked. "Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself!" I said slightly flirting with him. Nya came running over and tackled me. "That was so amazing, Sue!" Nya shrieked. I saw Sensei Wu walking towards us. "Yes, that was quite amazing, Miss Yong. Would you please come see me in my room for a moment?" said Sensei. "Um…" I turned to Nya who motioned me to go. "I guess so." "Very well," he said with a cheerful smile, "please follow me." He turned and headed back inside while I followed a close distance. I turned around to see Kai give me a thumb's up. I smiled and continued to follow Sensei inside. Once we made to his room, he sat down on his mat and motioned me to do the same. "So what did you want to tell me?" "Last night I was meditating and I saw something in the spirit smoke. That something was you." "Why would I be-" He cut me off. "Bup. Bup. BUP! Let me finish! As I was saying, that ninja was you," he said looking very serious. "Wait a second, did you just say ninja?" I said feeling very panicky. "Yes, my dear Sue, you are the new purple ninja of music!" Sensei said excitedly. Honestly, I didn't have a very good feeling about this. "Look, with all due respect, Mr. Wu, I think you've got the wrong person," I said trying to stay calm. "The spirit smoke does not lie, Miss Yong! I saw you fighting out there today," he replied. "Well yeah but-" He cut me off again. "I want to begin your training later this evening. In the meantime, you may spend time with Nya," Sensei said while standing up, "You may go now." Wow, well goodbye to you to. I got up and walked the door. This time Kai and Nya were in the kitchen. "So what did Sensei want?" asked Kai. I took a deep breath. "He wants me to become a ninja."

**Kai's POV**

What?! It's bad enough that I almost hurt Sue while we were sparring but, now Sensei wants her to join our team! There is no way I'm going through with this! "Sue, there's no way you're becoming a ninja!" I said loudly. Sue crossed her arms. "Well why not?" she said while raising an eyebrow. "Well because-" I stammered, "You could get turned into a snake!" "And?" she said in testy tone. "And you could hurt yourself or even break a bone!" I said hoping she wouldn't say anything else. "And?" she said again. "And- you- you could fall into a hole!" I said stupidly. "A hole? Really Kai. Was that the best you could come up with!?" Sue said while throwing her arms down. "Whatever, it doesn't matter! Look, you're not joining our team and that's final!" I bellowed. Sue growled in frustration and started heading toward her and Nya's room. "Hothead!" Sue yelled while slamming the door behind her. I growled, headed toward my room, and slammed the door behind me.

**Nya's POV**

Wow. I had just witnessed an unruly argument between Kai and Sue for the first time and it only lasted two minutes. Maybe I should go talk to Sue.

**Well I hope the chapter wasn't too short! I hope you enjoyed it and I was a bit nervous while writing this because I didn't think it would be could enough. Before you go, have a cookie! It's free! ( :: )**


	14. Chapter 12

**OH MY CREASE! OH MY FLIPPIN CREASE! YOU PEOPLE WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT I HAVE JUST DISCOVERED! THIS IS EVEN BIGGER THAN NINJAGO COMING BACK IN 2014! WARNER BROS AND THE CREATORS OF NINJAGO, ARE MAKING A SCRIPT TO MAKE A NINJAGO MOVIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H! THE ONLY THING IS THAT THE MOVIE IS NOT GOING TO BE LIKE THE SHOW. IT'S GOING TO HAVE A TOTALLY DIFFERENT STORY PLOT AND THEY DON'T KNOW IF IT'S GOING TO BE ANIMATED OR LIVE ACTION BUT, I DON'T CARE! I KNOW IT'S GOING TO BE AWESOME! Anywho, enough caps and let's get on with the chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

**Stowaway**

**(Nya's POV)**

_Knock, knock, knock_

"What," said Sue said angrily. "Can I come in?" I asked. "No," Sue responded. "Well, it's my room, so you're going to have to let me in," I said, hoping she would let me in. "Too bad." "Come on, Sue, I need to talk to you." "Okay, just talk through the door." "If I talk through the door, everybody's going to think I'm talking to the door." "*sigh* Fine." Sue walked towards the door and opened it. "You've got five minutes." "Okay, first of all, Kai didn't mean to yell at you," I tried to explain. "Well then why did he!?" "Dude, you know exactly why." "Ug, I know but still-" "Just know that he really, really, **REALLY** likes you and that's why he does that sort of stuff, besides the fact that he's totally hot-headed and firey tempered." "If he really, really, **REALLY **likes me like you say then he'd let me join the team." "You can't always get what you want." "But, I proved to him and Sensei Wu that I could fight! Why doesn't he want me to be on their team?!" "Because he doesn't want you to get hurt." She rolled up her shirt and stopped just above her belly button. I saw a huge, fresh bruise on her side. "I got hurt today." She let her shirt drop then moved aside some of her bangs to reveal a healed scar on the side of her head. "I got hurt seven years ago and I'm going to get hurt in the future, I'm probably going to get hurt right now! What difference does it make?" At that point I had nothing left to say. Sue had a "Well, say something" expression on her face. She was about to shut the door in my face when I stopped it with my foot. "The difference is that you're getting hurt on purpose!" I said, not knowing what would happen next. She looked at me with a sad expression. "But that won't stop you from doing what you want to do," I said trying to sound as calm as possible. She didn't say anything for a long time, I'd say it was a solid two minutes. Out of nowhere, Sue collapsed and hugged me at my waist. I knelt down and joined her in a hug.

**(Kai's POV)**

Hey Sue, look I'm sorry I yelled at you and said you couldn't be a ninja, I just don't want to see you get hurt but, I guess that's life! Oh my god, I sound ridiculously stupid right now. How am I supposed to apologize to Sue without sounding like I'm talking to a lamp post! I was walking outside when I passed by Nya's bedroom window. She was talking to Sue when all of a sudden Sue lifted up her shirt. There was a huge bruise on her side. Did I do that to her? She dropped her shirt down and moved aside her bangs to reveal a healed scar on the side of her head. I must have been the one from seven years ago. I watched them for a while **(stalker)** until they started hugging. Man, I feel like a real jerk. Maybe I should go apologize. I was about to apologize when the alarm went off. We all ran to the control room, Nya was already there saying something about Lord Garmadon being spotted at Jamonikai village. "Quick question, where's Sue?" Cole asked. Jeez Cole, why you askin all them questions? **(YOUTUBE!)** Are you in love with Sue or something? *Dear God please let it be no!* "She uh- decided to take a nap," Nya said nervously. "Well, we better get moving," Cole said in response. "Hey Kai, can you grab my duffel bag before we head out?" Jay asked me. "Um, sure," I responded. "Thanks, it's in the hallway." I went in the hallway and found it. I picked it up and it felt heavier than usual. "Cole! Coooole come help me!" I shouted. "What is it Kai? We're supposed to be leaving now," Cole said as he entered the room. "Jay told me to grab his duffel bag before we left, but it's super heavy so can you help pick it up?" Cole let out a deep, long sigh. "Fine." Cole picked up the duffel bag and let it hang over his shoulder. "Jeez, what's in here, a bunch of bricks?"

**Well thanks for reading this chapter guys, sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a long time. It's because I went to Puerto Rico last week and there was no wifi at all in my aunt's house! So, yeah. Be on the lookout for new chapters to my other story, "Ninjago The Journey Continues" and for a new, original story that will be out in three weeks! Later gators!**


End file.
